Symptoms of Love
by That Old Black Magic
Summary: Booth knew he had it bad. Brennan knew she had it bad. The only problem is, neither know the other one has it. BB fluff days are here to stay! Now officially complete.
1. The First Indication

A/N: This is gonna be a story rather than a one-shot. If anyone feels like sending me symptoms of love, then it is much appreciated. Enjoy this people, I know I certainly did writing it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, then I wouldn't be on here, would I?

* * *

Booth knew he had it bad. Brennan knew she had it bad. But surprisingly, they each didn't know the other one had it. Angela knew however and commented on it often. "Oh my god," Angela whispered to Hodgins. "They are so in love. Why can't they see it?" 

"What?!" Hodgins spluttered, laughing. "They are not in love. Honestly Angela, you're just dying to play match-maker is all."

Angela smacked Hodgins arm. " Jack, you blind fool! They have all the symptoms of love."

"Fine," she said at his disbelieving look, "I'll write them all down on paper and tick them off as we go along. If I get all of them, then you take me to dinner."

Hodgins smiled and asked coyly, "And if you don't?"

"Then I'll do anything you ask," Angela replied sharply. "Deal?"

"Oh yes, deal!" he answered, shaking her hand briskly.

Angela smirked before going off to get a pen and paper. This was the easiest bet she'd ever made.

* * *

Later on that morning, Booth strolled into the lab. "Alright, guys?" he shouted, waving at the group who were gathered round the table, checking out their latest victim. 

"How's my squints today?" he asked, coming towards them. Brennan looked up and smiled at him. And Angela noticed that he smiled back. Ok, not so unusual but she was just itching to tick that first box on her list.

"Jack," Brennan said to the two male squints across the table from her. "Budge up and let Booth in, for god's sake." Angela could clearly see Brennan's point. Even though Booth was a good bit taller than the other two men, he was still having trouble seeing.

"Ah, it's ok Bones," Booth replied, moving round to the ladies' side of the table. "I'll be fine round here." He came up next to Brennan and practically shoved Angela out of the way. Not that she minded.

She grinned across the table at Hodgins. Even though there was more space round with the two boys, due to the fact Angela had a huge box right beside her, Booth had chosen to come to their side and get right in beside Brennan.

Hodgins looked very unhappy. She smiled at him and mouthed, "One box gone."

He grimaced and mouthed back at her, "What for?"

"Wanting to be in her personal space," Angela whispered back to him.

And she was perfectly correct. Booth was right up beside her, looking at something she was explaining over her shoulder. Their bodies were practically touching.

"Right guys, we're gonna go get some stuff done. You know, dirt, facial reconstructions etc" Angela said, at Brennan's questioning look.

As Hodgins and Angela began to move away, Zack didn't take the hint. She moved back and grabbed his sleeve, which was hard with a box. "I wasn't finished Angela," Zack voiced, perplexed.

"Don't make me move you," she whispered dangerously at him. "Will you take this box to my office please?" She handed him the box which had been at the table with them before he could reply.

Angela spoke quietly into Hodgin's ear, "This is too easy."

* * *

She was planning to get another tick when she returned to the wrapped up pair in ten minutes. 

Angela came back to the table ten minutes later, as she had promised to herself, with some info on the skull for Brennan. And just as she had imagined, the pair were still there.

They had moved to a screen, where Brennan was pointing something out to Booth. They had their backs to Angela and with her flat shoes, they never heard her coming. Booth was still behind Brennan and he was feeling brave today.

Angela stood a metre away from them, waiting for them to notice her. This is how she came upon what Booth said. Quietly, into Brennan's ear, he said, "You smell nice."

Brennan's head turned to meet Booth's. She never spotted Angela behind Booth's tall form. Knowing it was nice to return a compliment and also finding herself wanting to, she quietly said back, " And you have nice eyes."

Angela grinned like a madwoman and fled back to her office. She closed the door quickly behind her before letting out a rather large squeal of excitement.


	2. Gaining Help

A/N: Yes people, here's the next part. I hope you enjoy. I believe these are all symptoms of love. A review would be lovely!

* * *

The next morning Angela walked into Brennan's office, to speak to her on the facial reconstruction.

"Hey sweetie," Angela said, sliding into a chair. "How are you?"

Brennan smiled up at her best friend. "I'm good thanks. What you got for me?"

Angela explained everything about the skull and showed Brennan the pictures. "Right I'd better phone Zack up. See what he's got for me."

She grabbed her phone and began to press digits. " Booth?" Brennan said confused.

Angela had to hold in a laugh. Brennan spoke into the receiver, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Meant to dial Zack. Yeah, apologies. I'll see you later Booth."

She hung up the phone and rubbed her head. "I did it automatically," Brennan said, looking across to Angela, brows knitted.

Angela left the photos on her desk and moved to the door before saying, "Doesn't that tell you something?" And she was gone before Brennan had a chance to answer.

* * *

Angela caught up with Hodgins. "I just ticked another box!" she muttered excitedly. 

"Another one already?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she automatically dialled Booth's number instead of Zack's. You'd better start saving up your pennies," she laughed, flouncing to watch for more moments.

Booth rolled into the lab and Angela went to speak to him before anyone else got the chance.

"Hey Booth, how are you?" she said, walking with him to Brennan's office.

"I'm fine Angela. How's my favourite squint?" he asked, chatting to her in a friendly manner.

"I'm your favourite squint?" Angela asked, giving him a doubtful look. She wanted to him to like Bones best, not that she would mind coming second.

"Ah, you got me," he laughed. " I'm afraid you can't knock Bones off her top spot. My second favourite squint then?"

"She's fantastically awesome now," she said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Give this to Bren will ya?"

She handed Booth a folder before he went into the anthropologist's office. She checked he was out of sight before punching the air and running along the lab to her office yelling, " Another box!"

Hodgins hid his face in his hands.

* * *

Hodgins met Booth in the toilet, later on that day. Booth was repeatedly flattening his hair with water. 

"You ok man?" Hodgins asked, peering at Booth closely. "What exactly are you trying to do to your hair? You wanna go bald at an early age?"

"Does it look like I want to go bald?" Booth hissed in agitation. "I'm trying to get my hair to lie flat."

"Seriously dude, the team couldn't care less if you've got a cow's lick or not," Hodgins smiled at Booth.

"Yeah, I know you don't but…" Booth answered, stopping himself.

"But?" Hodgins quizzed.

"Nothing," Booth sighed, leaving it as best he could.

"I'm gonna head out to the SUV, I'll be two secs," he said, heading out the door.

"What for?" Hodgins asked, following him. "The skeleton is thatta way." He indicated the platform in the opposite direction.

Booth didn't hear him as he hurried out to his car.

* * *

Booth returned in less than five minutes. Hodgins did not even want to imagine what he had been up to out there. 

Angela walked past Booth before stopping dead and turning back. She began to sniff his shoulders, which she just reached.

"Um Angela? Most people say 'hey' when they meet, not smell each other," Booth stated uncertainly, eyeing Angela like he was about to turn and run.

"You're wearing nice aftershave," Angela smiled at him. The pieces clicked with Hodgins. So that's what he'd been doing in his car. He could safely put away all the dirty thoughts that had crossed his mind away.

"Brennan's gonna like that scent," Angela whispered to Booth before being dragged away by Hodgins.

"Angela," he said. "Screw the bet, I wanna help get those two together."

"Yes!" Angela said, hugging him quickly. "The more boxes we tick, the better."

"So let's get to work," Hodgins said thoughtfully, not thinking about the latest skeleton in the least.


	3. Cute Moments Like That

A/N: Alright, here's the next installment. Most said how much they loved it. Thanks guys! A few said it was so cute. Trust me when i say that's my angle ;) But the one that shocked me the most was that one or two people found it, at some point, funny. I'm impressed. I think that's just my natural quirkiness showing through.

But anyway enough of my rabbling and on with the show!

* * *

Booth fell asleep on the couch in Brennan's office. The two women were working on a facial reconstruction and Brennan needed Booth in there.

Hodgins was sent to locate and retrieve him. He felt a bit like the family pet at the moment.

He looked all around the lab and eventually wandered into Brennan's office. Hodgins figured the poor guy must have fell asleep waiting for her to get back.

He went to the FBI agent's side and gently prodded his shoulder. "Booth, wake up!" he said quietly, so as not to startle the man and get shot for his trouble.

"Tempe?" Booth asked, eyes sliding in and out of focus.

Hodgins laughed loudly at Booth, which brought him back to the real world. "Whatcha laughing at?" Booth asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Do I look like 'Tempe' to you?" Hodgins howled harder when Booth blushed.

"Shit, I'm sorry man," Booth said, standing up.

"That's ok, no need to apologise," Hodgins spluttered, beginning to laugh again. " I don't mind being your Tempe."

Booth shook his head and knew he would never hear the end of this one.

* * *

Hodgins managed to drag Angela away from their unsuspecting victims in the next room.

"Angela, he fell asleep on her couch," Hodgins whispered excitedly at her. She had never seen him get this involved with anything unless it was dirt, bugs or the latest X-Files mystery.

She smiled at him. "And so?"

"When he woke up, he called me Tempe," he breathed.

"Tempe? My God, he doesn't call her that in real life. Me thinks someone was having a naughty dream," Angela smiled, a dirty thought obviously crossing her mind.

Hodgins found that he quite liked Angela's dirty smile. "Unless Booth has a twin, I have never heard him call her that," Hodgins thought out loud.

"Let's get back in there, before we miss any more juicy moments," she said, eyes lighting up with pure joy. Hodgins couldn't help but think Angela was wasted here.

She should be in a match-making agency.

* * *

When the scheming pair re-entered the room, the chemistry between their subjects was reaching a sizzling level.

"Someone call the fire brigade," Angela said offhandedly, editing the victim's face slightly. Hodgins looked at her curiously. He did not think generally thought good-looking men in big trucks with hoses was a good way to set their couple up.

"Why??" Brennan asked, perplexed at Angela's comment.

"Because it's getting hot in here," Angela wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, while Hodgins snorted and dove under the table to prevent himself from dying of laughter.

* * *

Hodgins and Angela were determined to witness every moment that was going between Booth and Brennan. The two were constantly on the prowl, watching their subjects like hawks with their eye on the prey.

Hodgins discovered the fresh one the next day at work. He was walking past her office when he spotted the couple inside. The door was slightly ajar, giving him a brilliant view. They couldn't see him but he could still see them.

"Bones, seriously, you do not carry your passport around. Whatever the heck for?" Booth asked, amused.

"Well just in case I need to go somewhere quickly," Brennan said, looking uncomfortable.

"I can assure you, I haven't seen your face on America's Most Wanted recently, so I think you're safe. Just leave your passport at home," Booth joked with her, trying to make her look less awkward.

"Booth, it's just something that I do, ok? Please stop teasing me about it," she said, not meeting his gaze. Hodgins was dying to see what happened next.

She turned away from him. "Oh Bones," he murmured, moving round beside her. "I wasn't laughing at you."

When she still refused to meet his eyes, he put a hand on her shoulder and spun her round. "Come here," he breathed, pulling her into his arms.

He tucked her head under his chin and held her close to his heart. She wrapped her arms round his back and stood there, obviously in no hurry to move.

"We'll put this down to one of your quirks, kay? And just for the record, I have the highest regard for those quirks," he whispered into her ear, just quiet enough that Hodgins had to strain to hear.

He nearly lost his balance which told him it was time to scram. Hodgins realised something. You know you're spending too much time with Angela when you have to resist the urge to 'squee' at cute moments like that.


	4. An Officemate

A/N: Hey folks, here's the next chapter. I think you might enjoy this one. I know I certainly did writing it. As always, comments are appreciated but not necessary. Have fun now.

* * *

Hodgins spotted Booth sitting in Brennan's office, lounging on her couch. The man looked deliriously happy. The bug man stepped into the office to have a quick chat with Booth.

"You ok man?" Hodgins asked the FBI agent.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"It's just, you look like you've been smoking hash or something," Jack said, eyeing Brennan's office for any suspicious plants.

" I look like what?!" Booth exploded, evidently shocked.

Hodgins began to laugh. "Sorry dude, I was only kidding. It's just you look real happy…" he finished uncertainly.

"That's cause I am," Booth answered, a grin beginning to form. " I have something to ask Bones."

"Oh really?" Hodgins asked, happiness and curiosity lilting his voice.

"Uh huh. But I won't say anything further until I've spoke with her," Booth said in a tone of finality.

"Yeah ok. I need to catch up with Angela, I'll speak to you later man," Hodgins said, nodding his way out of the office. He quickly found Angela and grabbed her by the arm.

He began to steering her away from Zack when he said, "Your office, now!"

* * *

"Booth is going to ask Brennan something!" Hodgins said in excitement. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Angela let out a squeal. 

"We have to go back and listen!" She was halfway to the door when Hodgins stopped her.

"You don't think they're gonna notice the two of us, with our ears pressed to the door?" he inquired, settling his hand on her arm.

"I'll just go by myself. Then, if caught, I can say I dropped all my papers," she smirked evilly at him before scurrying away with a folder.

* * *

Angela saw Booth and Brennan up on a platform, working by themselves. "Typical," she muttered, before climbing up the stairs to the long walkway that ran above the lab. 

She tiptoed quietly along to where Booth and Brennan were working. She could look down from the overhang and they would never see her. She smirked. _Perfect._

Booth looked to be steeling himself up to something while Brennan examined the skeleton.

"Hey Bones," he started nervously when she looked up. "Did I tell you my latest news?"

She went back to peering at the skeleton. "I'm listening," she offered, staring back at the ulna of the victim.

"How can you be working and listening?" he asked, staring at her with a confused expression on his face.

" Two words Booth. Women multitask," she laughed, turning round to smile at him.

He gave her a timid smile back. She returned to the bones and waved a hand, indicating he should continue.

"Well yesterday, I was taken in by my boss to be given a good talking to," he began.

"He was moaning that I was never in and always away playing with my squints."

"Ah," Brennan said. "Another anti-squint man."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm not anti-squint," Booth argued in his defence.

"Not any more," she conceded. "You used to be however. You've grown fond of us now, though?"

"Yeah, without a doubt," he said, not daring to look at her. "So anyway, yeah, he was moaning at me for my office being 'persistently' empty. I kinda lost my rag with him Bones."

She stood up and offered him a small smile. "Inevitable with you."

"Yeah, so I said to him that he could keep his bloody office and send me elsewhere. And that's exactly what he did," Booth replied, eyes flickering away from her.

She was at his side in two strides and placed a hand on his upper arm. She asked in an urgent tone, "You've not been fired have you?"

"No," he smiled reassuringly at her. "Little worried there Bones?"

Brennan blew out a sigh. " A bit," she agreed. Booth rubbed her shoulder in a calming manner. Angela grinned from her position up above.

"Anyway, they're giving my office to some guy who needs it. And now it seems, because I practically live in this lab, that my office is to be here." He continued to rub her shoulder.

"Really?" she asked. "Where are they going to put you?"

"Yeah, that's what I came to ask you. They don't really have anywhere to put me here, even though Cam agreed that my office was allowed at this part of the Jeffersonian. So basically I have to room with someone," he said, the nervous wobble coming back to his voice.

"You want to share my office?" Brennan said, pleasantly surprised. Angela was now sitting down with her hand clamped over her mouth. She felt like she was watching a classic romance movie all over again. All she needed now was popcorn and a box of tissues.

"Oh shoot. I'm sorry Bones, I shouldn't have said anything," he said, beginning to turn away in disappointment.

"No," she stalled him, her hand tightening on his arm. Angela laced her fingers together tightly, in excitement. She felt like they were drawing near the dramatic conclusion of the film.

"You can share my office. It's big enough for another desk and chair to be put in. Maybe just need to relocate the sofa?" she said, smiling good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find a use for the sofa," he joked, arching an eyebrow playfully. She laughed along with him.

"Oh God, sharing an office with Temperance Brennan. This should certainly be an experience," he said in amusement.

"That it will be, that it will be," Brennan said thoughtfully. "We'd better go tell Cam you've found a permanent relocation office."

"Permanent?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I think this could be fun." He guided Brennan away to Cam's office with his hand in it's typical resting place, the small of her back.

Angela nearly passed out trying to keep the squeals of delight escaping her.


	5. Shifting Sofas

A/N: Ok kids, here's the update. A lot of you liked my idea that they share an office. If you liked that chapter, then you're gonna like this one. And you'll love what I have in mind for the next one. A few thought it was funny. Thanks a million because I do put some comments in that I would make were I in this situation. Enjoy!

* * *

"Booth, give me a minute please!" Brennan hissed, trying to move her precious skulls from her desk. She was removing everything from her office so Booth could move his desk in and then they could move stuff around accordingly. 

"Ok, Bones, ok," Booth said, exasperated. "Please, just chill. I think you're going to need a shot of tranquilliser shortly."

Brennan looked up, a growl playfully echoing in her throat. Booth just flashed her his charm smile and clapped his hands together in excitement when his table appeared. "Thanks guys," he said to some of his fellow FBI agents who were helping him out.

"Bones," he addressed her, "I'm gonna need you to help me shift this in."

She nodded just as Angela appeared at her side. "Hey Bren," she smiled. "Hear Booth is moving in with you." Angela didn't let her best friend in on her little secret, that she knew Booth was moving in to Brennan's office the moment Brennan did.

"Yeah," Brennan blushed. "He was being kick out his office and he needed somewhere to go. And since he's always here I thought…"

Angela held her hand up to halt Brennan's speech. " You're rambling woman, which tells me you're nervous considering I never asked for an explanation."

Brennan looked rather put out at betraying her feelings. " I'm just here to say sweetie, that you should enjoy this," Angela grinned.

"Enjoy this?" Brennan questioned, intrigued.

"Yeah, enjoy this. You're getting Special Agent Sexy Butt all to yourself. In an office, where if you wanted," Angela winked. " You could do all sorts of bad things. Just think about it. You're getting to spend all this time with your best friend."

Brennan argued, " But Angela, you're my best friend."

"You can have more than one you know. Plus I'm more the advise you type of best friend, Booth seems to me to be the one to hold you in his muscly arms." Angela couldn't help but smile at Brennan's open mouthed expression.

"You're gonna catch something in there sweetie, if you don't close it," she pointed out, indicating Brennan's mouth.

Booth was checking the drawers of his desk when he looked up at the women. Brennan looked to be shocked about something, while Angela was grinning madly. "Uh ladies, a little help here?" he said, indicating the big desk.

" You have fun with Muscle Man, sweetie," Angela said, pushing Brennan towards Booth and giving him a mischievous grin before disappearing.

"Was she hitting on me?" Booth asked Brennan, slightly confused.

"No," Brennan said sharply, moving round to grab the other end of the giant work table.

Little did they know, Angela and Hodgins were hiding round the corner, listening and viewing everything.

Angela had a completely evil grin on her face, so much so that it caused Hodgins to comment, "All we need for you is a bald haircut and a white cat and you're good to go as a James Bond villain."

She sent him a withering glare before whispering, "I've ticked the majority of the boxes on my list. This is so exciting!"

"Tell me about it," he said, quiet excitement in his voice.

"Right Bones, you can put all your stuff back now," Booth said, wheeling in his chair.

"Hurrah," she said sarcastically, going to grab all the essentials first. She was surprised when Booth began helping her and soon everything was back where it was.

"Just the sofa now, I think," Brennan mentioned to Booth.

He nodded his agreement and gently dragged it into the room before closing the door. Hodgins sighed in annoyance before the pair rushed to the door. They were just going to have to listen via there.

Hodgins, being the gent he was, let Angela have the keyhole while he lay flat out on his stomach at the crack in the door. Lord help them should they get caught. Fortunately from their angle, they could see through the barely open blinds of Brennan's office.

" Towards my desk, you think?" Booth said, indicating upwards.

"Right," she agreed, pushing the couch with him that way. "No, not going to work. Unless you fancy pancaking yourself when you try to sit on it?"

"Towards the blinds then?" Booth suggested, giving it a sharp push. Hodgins just about died when the thud of a sofa hit the glass right in front of his nose. He gave a short yelp before being quickly sat on by Angela.

"Jee Ang, just what I've always wanted. To play pony for you," he mumbled, his nose pressed flat to the floor.

"Unless you have your coffin all picked out, I suggest you shut up," Angela whispered fiercely.

Zack walked past when he saw this. He decided not to comment and keep moving. His colleagues got up to the weirdest antics. Then again, maybe they were just testing out the comfort of the carpet.

"That's no good Booth. Everyone can see what we're doing here," Brennan waved her hand at the blinds.

"Is there something we should be doing that we don't want others to see?" Booth said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"Just for that cheek, you now have to push me around too," she said, jumping onto the couch and stretching out.

He smiled. "Where to, milady?" he asked, getting ready to shove the thing again, along with Brennan's weight.

"Against the back wall please, good sir!" she waved her arms dramatically, making Booth laugh.

He pushed it there and smiled down at her. "Here's perfect. Budge up," he said, indicating her to make room.

She lifted her legs off the soft cushions slightly. "No Bones," he said. "Other end."

She looked surprised but lifted her head all the same. He slid carefully in and then told her to relax. She lay with her head in his lap.

Angela grinned like a nut outside the door. She had moved off Hodgins, so he could hear and see properly again. "Too many happy pills, sweetheart?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh shut up," came the curt reply as she turned back to the ongoing conversation.

"I love this couch," Brennan commented, moving her head up to Booth's chest.

"Why's that?" he asked, gazing tenderly down at her.

"Because it's everything a good sofa should be. Warm, comfortable. It reminds me of you," she said, her eyes fluttering open to gage his reaction.

"Thanks," he smiled his appreciation at her. He began to stroke her wavy hair, causing her to further settle into his chest. Oh yes, Booth loved his new office along with his new roomie.


	6. No Words Needed

A/N: Hey folks. Hope life's been trating you well. I don't have a clue when I last posted and I'm sorry for the wait. I've had exams recently and been spending much of my time studying. So here's the 'good' chapter I promised y'all.

A review would put you in my good books. Enjoy now!

* * *

Angela and Hodgins could not stop smiling the next day. They couldn't help it. After what they had seen transpire between their friends, well it was no wonder they were practically skipping to the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies.

Hodgins was searching for something on the computer when he saw Booth enter with a wrapped box under his arm. He waved at Hodgins and then continued on his way to his office. The door was shut behind.

Hodgins was intrigued. He saw Angela and shouted her over before the pair made their way to their usual spots outside the office door.

And quietly, they watched the conversation happen.

"Hey Bones," Booth smiled affectionately at her. She looked up from her pile of work.

She smiled back at him. "Hey," she whispered back.

This is when she noticed the box under his arm. Brennan nodded towards it. "What's that?" she asked, eyeing it curiously.

"Oh this," Booth said, presenting it to her. "It's a present for you."

"And it's not even my birthday," she said, touched. She tossed her pen down and slid off her seat.

"No, but this is my way of saying thanks for letting me share your office," Booth stated uncertainly. He put the present on her desk as she came round to his side of the table.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, her eyes glittering prettily. " I wouldn't have you sent to another office."

Booth grinned while Brennan set to work on the box. She flopped down on the couch and began ripping off the paper.

He could see the excitement dancing on her face and it pleased him that in some small way, he'd made her happy.

"When is your birthday?" he asked, suddenly worried that he'd missed it.

"March second," came her reply as she got down to the box and slit open the flaps.

"That's in three weeks!" he said, surprised she hadn't mentioned it.

"And?" she questioned, looking up at his face.

"Well, I thought you might wanna do something together," he said sheepishly, immediately becoming shy.

Not even finishing opening her present, Brennan got up and placed her arms around Booth's waist.

"Don't look so embarrassed. Of course I want to spend it with you," she said, hugging him tightly.

Booth returned her hug before shooing her back to the present. "Go on," he encouraged. "Open it!"

She lifted out the heavy object and removed the bubble wrap. " A CD player?" she said, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"I know you're not so much a TV person and I like to listen to a beat when I write reports. So I thought we could have a little bit of music in here," he said, taking it off her and setting it on one of her many shelves.

"It's got a radio too," he said, flicking it on and returning to the empty box. A female speaker said, " And here's a pretty one for the lovers."

"I'll change the station," he said, beginning to hurry back to it when Brennan placed a hand on his forearm.

"It's fine Booth," she said, both her eyes and mouth smiling reassuringly at him.

As the slow chords of the song began, Booth took a chance.

He slipped his hand round her waist and pulled her in close. Her hand shifted from his forearm to being hooked round his neck.

And their hands met in the middle, intertwining fingers.

They began to dance, slowly at first, intimately. Her head was practically tucked under his chin and if he pulled her in any closer, she would be a part of him.

Not that she wasn't already. The music picked up it's pace slightly. And so did they.

Booth pushed Brennan away from him, so that she uncurled away from him, still holding her hand. She tapped her heels dangerously on the floor. He took his cue and rolled her back in a tight loop, with her back against his chest.

They revolved faster around the room, holding the pair outside the door, transfixed.

Zack was about to approach the two hiding outside the door when Angela saw him and shook her fist in warning at the young anthropologist. He really didn't want Angela to pull out her handbag and beat him with it.

Booth put his hand up high and twirled Brennan underneath it a couple of times. He dipped her down sexily before pulling her up fast, making her hair swish back to her shoulders.

As the last notes of the song began to flow, the pair were so wrapped up in the beat that it seemed natural that Booth lift her from the floor. She stretched out one of her long legs, one foot pointed towards the sky as the other trailed along the carpet , as Booth brought her slowly around.

It was here the song stopped. Brown eyes were locked with blue ones. Their faces were so close they could almost touch. Angela and Hodgins had to resist pressing their faces against the window.

Booth gently set her down again and they continued to stare deeply at one another. They came back to themselves and broke slightly apart before they both sat heavily on the couch. Not one word had been uttered in the whole five minutes. They didn't need to, their actions did all the talking for them.

"Better not do that every time a good song's on, otherwise we'll never solve any cases," Brennan commented, trying to break the awkward atmosphere that had settled on them.

"Yeah," Booth nodded, settling back into the couch for a much deserved rest.

Angela and Hodgins both went home that night exceptionally tired, feeling as though they had run a marathon rather watch their friends dance. The strain had apparently been too much on their match-making hearts.


	7. Three Little Hugs

A/N: Here ya go kids, some B/B fluff and some good old Hodgela too! Enjoy the installment and if you have time, send me a review!

* * *

"Bones," he said, coming into their combined office. From the tone of his voice, Brennan knew immediately something was wrong.

"Booth," she said warily, " What's wrong?"

Angela watched anxiously from her usual place, on the floor outside their office. She was wondering if she should make this spot more homely, you know add a few pillows and a couple of candles.

She was spending more time down there than actually in her own office. Zack was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of place Angela and Hodgins had found to relax their thoughts or something. Maybe they were going to become Buddhists.

"I gotta go away for a week on this big murder trial. I'm a witness to the case and me 'n the boys worked so hard to put this asshole away," he said, barely looking her in the eye.

She nodded sadly. "When are you leaving?"

"Now," he answered. "The guys are waiting in the car for me. I didn't find out till this morning."

Brennan stepped up close to him and met his eyes.

Angela couldn't believe her eyes, but she rubbed them and checked again. Yes, it definitely was happening.

Brennan's hand snaked into Booth's. He looked down and smiled. "In that case, I'll see you when you get back," she said simply.

"I'll miss you," he whispered, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Me too. Come home soon," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, as she returned his squeeze. They offered each other a grim smile.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss before turning and leaving.

Angela's heart broke for her friend as Brennan lifted her just-kissed hand to her heart and let it rest there, having something to remember Booth by.

* * *

Angela stepped into her office and collapsed into her chair. She felt so sorry for Bren. She couldn't help it. The tears began to flow silently down her cheeks.

Hodgins was walking past when he caught sight of Angela. He came into her office and closed the door. He shut the blinds. He didn't need Zack spying on them, like they had been doing to Booth and Brennan.

"Angela?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed and met his eyes. "Booth's just left Bren for a week to go on some big case. And she looked so heartbroken. I just feel so bad for her. And I can't even go see her because then she'll know I've been listening," Angela whimpered, more tears tracing the predecessor's tracks.

"Angela," he said sharply, causing her to look up. " You seriously need a hug." His voice had softened somewhat and this was all she required. She rushed from her chair to his arms.

He hugged her close and let her tears rain down on his shirt. He kissed her hair gently. "That's it Ange. Let it all out," he said soothingly.

"What are you, the Kleenex advert?" she asked, causing him to laugh. He kissed her forehead gently this time.

"Come on, let's find you a box of those." They began to search for something to dry Angela's tears, other than Hodgins' shirt.

* * *

The week ticked slowly past for Brennan. Both Hodgins and Angela noticed that she was getting sadder by the day. Her make-up was getting heavier by the day. It looked to Angela like she was on the verge of dying her hair black.

"Bren," Angela said, taking one look at her best friend. She used the exact same words Hodgins had used on her. " You need a hug sweetie."

Brennan nodded and stepped up to her friend. They both got wrapped up in each other's arms. The pair sat on Brennan's couch for a very long time, just talking things through.

Hodgins was about to venture into the office when he saw the two women. He smiled and left them to talk.

* * *

Booth showed up two days earlier than expected. He stepped into the lab, walking through to their office. He encountered Angela on the way.

"Nice to see you Booth," she grinned at him." Bren's up on the walkway."

She indicated the long winding platform that hung high above the rest of the lab. Brennan was slouched over one of the bars in a casual manner, signing a case file before handing it to Zack.

This is when she spotted him. He waved up at her and practically flew up the stairs to meet her. Angela flagged Hodgins down and told him what was happening. He gave her a big smile and turned to watch the unfolding scene.

Booth had stopped a metre away from Brennan up on the walkway. They were eyeing each other intensely. She gave a giant lurch forward but then stopped herself from touching him at the last moment.

He simply said, "Bones, it's ok. You're allowed to hug me."

He opened his arms to her and she fell into them. They held so close to each other that it seemed they hadn't seen each other in five years, not five days.

Brennan whispered something into Booth's ear, quiet enough so Angela and Hodgins didn't hear. But Booth heard. "I missed you so much."

Booth broke their hug and began to walk with Brennan. His arm was pulled tightly around her shoulders and was squeezing her against his side as they talked. She gently touched the side of her head to his. They smiled together and walked right past Angela and Hodgins, failing to notice they were there.

"Well that was nice," Hodgins commented. "Forgetting we even exist."

"Leave them. They're happy," Angela smiled whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, it's a good day," Hodgins smiled with her. He took her by surprise. He slipped his hand into hers as they watched their friends chat happily together. She looked down at their interlocked fingers and then looked at him.

"I think this day just got better," Angela whispered as she led Hodgins away by the hand.


	8. Forever Us

A/N: Whoa was that a fast update! This is the second last chapter folks. I know, I'm sad that my fluff-fest will be over. But I promise to give you a fantastic ending. This chapter has fluff everywhere ya look, so if allergic to fluff, go take your Piriton tablets and come back:D So please enjoy and review if ya feel like making a girl's day!

* * *

Angela smiled happily. Her friends were coming closer to actually saying how they feel. But she thought maybe they needed a couple more pushes before they got there.

She went off in search of either the anthropologist or the FBI agent, when she came across Booth sitting in Bren's… no _their_ office. She couldn't believe they were actually sharing an office. It meant the pair could share many intimate moments in there, while Hodgy and her could still keep a watchful eye.

She stepped into the office and up to Booth's side. He was pouring over catalogues of some kind. Angela was intrigued and decided to question Booth.

"Hey Booth," she said, "Whatcha doing?"

Booth just about shot ten feet into the air. He turned around wildly to look at her. "Jeez Angela, thought I was gonna need mouth to mouth resuscitation there," he grinned at his cheeky joke.

Angela had a cheekier answer. "Should I call Brennan in here then?" She laughed at his flabbergasted face.

"As I said before, why exactly are you looking at jewellery?" she inquired, pointing at the magazines. " Is there something you want to tell me?"

Booth laughed nervously. "No Angela, I'm not wearing mood rings. Does it look like I'm about to start hugging trees or shouting 'peace' at passers-by?"

Angela laughed loudly. "That wasn't _exactly_ what I was thinking…"

Booth rolled his eyes at her. "Ange, I have a confession to make."

She sat down excitedly. "And the truth comes out!"

"No, it's not that. I need your help. It's Bones' birthday on the second and I wanna get her a present," Booth gestured at the necklace section. " I need you to help me pick one she'll like."

"Aww," Angela cooed. "You're really just a big softie aren't you?"

"Less 'awwing' and more helping please!" he urged, shoving the book towards her.

"Sure Booth, whatever you say," she smiled at him, before she began to flick through the pages.

* * *

Hodgins came to Brennan with information on bugs about the case. Except Brennan wasn't working on the case. She was up on the platform beside the body, checking out a website. 

"Brennan," he said. "I got a timeline from the bugs."

She pointed at the table without turning round to look at him. He left the files next to her before looking over her shoulder. "Compatibility charts?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She turned to look at him. His eyebrow was still in it's high place. She smiled sheepishly. "Now who would you be checking your compatibility against?" he said, peering at the screen.

"Well I know your birthday is in March, so that must be you," he said, pointing at a particular point on the screen.

"And the only guys around you are me, Zack and Booth. And since Zack's birthday's in May and mine is in October, then that must mean you're checking out Booth," he calculated, grinning at his boss.

"Look, it's not what you think," she started, trying to explain.

"Oh yeah it is. And I thought you only put belief in science. You must know this is all junk…" he nodded at the pop-ups flashing 'Reveal your destiny now!'

"Yeah, I know that…It's only for fun. I'm doing from an anthropological standpoint," she tried, hoping to convince her friend.

"Yeah anthropological standpoint, right. Just like I like Angela from anthropological standpoint," he rolled his eyes to emphasise his point.

"You like Angela?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh huh. But that being totally besides the point, from your little charts there, it looks like you and Booth are red hot," he grinned before leaving Brennan to her thoughts.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" came the big yell that morning. She had flicked on the lights to her office when all her friends and co-workers had sprung out on her. 

She smiled happily at them and went to give them all a hug. Many gifts were exchanged until Booth approached her. "Bones, can we go outside a minute?"

She nodded curiously and stepped outside with him. Angela and Hodgins shared a knowing look.

"What's up Booth?" she smiled at him, looking him over to make sure he was ok.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you your present out here, away from all the prying eyes…" he said quietly, slipping a small box from his coat pocket.

She gave him a heartfelt smile before carefully unwrapping the paper. Booth waited nervously in anticipation. _Let's hope Angela knows Bones well enough to know her style in jewellery. That this is more to her taste than something flashy,_ he thought nervously.

She got down to the slender box before popping it open. She gasped in surprise. Inside was a silver chain with a pretty silver locket. On the front, a little rose was engraved into a corner.

She smiled up at him, her eyes filling up. "Open it," he encouraged, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Brennan pushed in a small part at the side which allowed it to click open. Inside, on the right half, was a small picture of the pair of them at a night-out, laughing at some unknown joke. _I hope she likes my message. I couldn't let Angela pick out that important bit,_ he thought while she stared at the photo.

And on the left half, it was strangely flat and it bore a message. _Forever Us._ These two simple words made Brennan's heart melt. The tears slid down her cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Booth asked uncertainly, eyeing her tears.

"Booth, it's beautiful. Thank you," she said. She opened her arms to him, inviting him in. He stepped up and encased her in his arms. Her arms were wrapped tightly round his back.

"Will you put it on me for me?" she asked, turning her back to him and handing him the necklace. He undid the clasp and looped it round her throat.

He clicked the catch shut and brushed a bit of hair off her neck. His fingers traced a gentle line round to the nape of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut before her hand came to rest upon his.

She turned round and kissed him gently on the lips. It was small and fleeting, but just enough to make Booth's heart thump loudly in his chest.

"Ready to head back in?" she asked.

He nodded and made for the office. She stopped him by taking his hand and lacing their fingers. They made their way slowly back in, shy smiles on their faces.


	9. A Fitting End

A/N: Well folks, here is the final chapter. I'm sad about having to finish the story but I at least gave it a happy ending. Thanks for all the joy I got from the reviews and thanks for sticking with this story. Faithful readers win my respect and hugs. It was a pleasure to write for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Angela decided the time had come. Her friends had come in from the party yesterday, holding hands. And they hadn't let go all day unless there was something important to be done.

She felt now would be the right time. This would ultimately bring them together in her opinion. Angela decided first however, that she would go talk things over with Hodgins.

"Hodgins!" she hissed, beckoning him away from Zack. The young anthropologist shot the pair a funny look. Maybe they wanted to discuss his new hairstyle without his hearing, he contemplated, flicking his side fringe out of his eyes.

She dragged him into her office and shut the door. " I was thinking…" she started.

"Since when are you not?" Hodgins asked playfully.

"Oh be quiet. This is serious. I have a plan for getting our little experiments together," she said, going to sit at her desk.

"I'm listening," he said, hand cupped round his ear.

She was riffling through the papers in one of her drawers before finding what it was she was seeking. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Hodgins.

"These are the symptoms?" he asked, looking up at her. She nodded her confirmation.

"Bit squashed isn't it? What were you trying to do, make it into a wish penny?" he joked with her.

Angela laughed. "If only. And I wrote it in red pen, just to make it more romantic."

Hodgins rolled his eyes and said, "Well I dunno if you want to just go straight up to Brennan and hand her this. Or…"

"Or…?!" Angela said, hanging on the edge of her seat, waiting for his response.

"You could type it up in an email and send it to her. Then she can read it and decided if she wants to share it with Booth or not," Hodgins finished, coming to stand next to Angela.

"You're a genius," she grinned, opening up her inbox before clicking the 'Write New' button.

"Thanks baby," he grinned. "Now, what time should I make the reservation for? Half six? Seven?"

"Reservation?" she inquired, staring questioningly at him as she began to type.

"Yeah for dinner. Say seven," he said, smiling at her.

"Dinner?" she asked, now totally confused.

"Yeah, for the bet, remember?" he said, giving her a strange look.

"But…" she stammered. "You helped me out with getting the two of them together. Surely that means the bet was off."

"Nope and you won," Hodgins disagreed. "I'll ask for a booth at seven ok?"

"Ok," she grinned. " Can I ask just one question before you go though?"

"What's that?" he quizzed, turning back to face her.

"I said I would have done anything had you won the bet. What would you have asked for?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Hodgins grinned. "Well that's an easy one."

Angela arched an eyebrow while he continued, "I would have requested you have dinner with me."

"Seriously?" she said, touched. She got up from her seat and stepped up to Hodgins.

"Yeah, so either way it was a win/win for me. I just prefer this way, with Booth and Brennan getting together is all," he smiled at the artist.

"Thanks Jack," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Be ready for half six," he shouted back at her, moving across to Zack.

Wow, Zack thought. That must have been one really long discussion about my hair.

* * *

Brennan was typing up her latest chapter for her book when a sign flashed up. "One new message from Angela Montenegro," she read out. Booth was outside on a platform, talking to Zack and Hodgins.

She clicked the pop-up and began to read.

* * *

She read the email Angela had sent her and laughed. She wasn't in love with Booth! Her friend must have been feeling in a matchmaking mood. But then, something inside Brennan told her she should read over the email again.

She took a second look at it and this time, she didn't find it quite so funny. She printed it off before rushing off to find Booth.

* * *

"Booth!" she called, racing up to the FBI agent. Hodgins saw the paper in her hand and sent her something close to a knowing smile.

"Whoa. What's up Bones?" he said, giving her the once over with his eyes..

She grabbed his hand. "We need to talk. Now."

"Ok," he said, allowing himself to be dragged away.

Hodgins sprang away to get Angela, offering Zack no explanation.

My new haircut must be really good if Booth and Dr Brennan are now talking about it, Zack mused.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins raced to their usual spots. They lay there, silent as the grave, watching the scene unfold.

"What's happened that's so urgent?" Booth said, a hand on Brennan's shoulder.

" I want you to read this," she said, handing Booth the printed off email.

"The Symptoms of Love," he said aloud and began to read.

Booth was a fast reader and was done in under a minute. " To coin a phrase of yours, I don't know what that means," he commented.

Brennan smiled at his jest before turning serious again. " Angela sent me that, saying it described us."

"Really?" Booth looked interested, reading it over again.

"Well I can see her point," Booth stated. " We have done all of those things."

Brennan moved right up into Booth's personal space. "Are we in love then?"

Booth thought it through and reasoned, "I suppose we are."

Brennan draped her arms round his neck. " I don't believe in suppositions. I believe in facts. And these," she indicated the paper, " are facts."

His arms wrapped around her waist. " You believe in us then?"

"With my whole heart because…because… I love you Booth," she finally managed.

Booth knew it was hard for her to put her feelings into words, so he knew she was being honest.

"That's good then cause I love you too," he whispered before claiming her lips in a kiss.

A celebratory cheer went up outside the office. But Booth and Brennan didn't care. They were too busy enjoying the experience.


End file.
